


Vehement

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Luna Lovegood, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Ableism, Prompt Fill, Stimming, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ginny is very protective of Luna. Luna finds this both hilarious and adorable.[Prompt 29 – Vehement]





	Vehement

Nothing makes Ginny as angry as people being mean to Luna.

When they were at Hogwarts, Ginny would always snap at the girls who called her ‘Loony’, even before they were a couple. Of course, when they started going out, she became even more protective, and ended up in Professor McGonagall’s office several times for hexing people. And whenever she thought about Ginny getting herself detention just to defend her, Luna couldn’t help but flap in excitement and utter delight.

When they left school and Luna and Hermione began to get into their Magical Neurodiversity Movement, Luna had to put up with lots of comments about her attitude to autism and the obsession with a ‘cure’ (an idea that disgusts her). And, of course, this made Ginny angry. She told Luna she couldn’t stand to see these people (who clearly had no idea what they were talking about) invalidate her like that, and Ginny would often end an interview by shouting at the person making cruel comments about Luna, much to Luna’s amusement and the person’s terror.

It’s become a bit of a running joke in the Weasley household. People often comment that you’d only have to look at Luna the wrong way for Ginny to appear and start hexing you. And Ginny’s response is to smile and assure them that they’re 100% correct.

But Luna is still eternity grateful that her girlfriend is willing to get herself in trouble just to stand up for her, because she often can’t do it herself. Ginny knows Luna struggles in intense situations, and she has Luna’s full permission to get angry and tell people exactly what they think of her. Because Ginny never speaks over her, she just tells people exactly what they’re both thinking when Luna can’t get the words out.


End file.
